Portable electronic devices have become an integral part of daily life. However, recent studies have shown that such devices can transmit infections, which may lead to various illnesses and dermatological issues. The disclosure provides for an illuminated charging bin utilizing photoluminescent materials to generate ambient light to notify a passenger of a status of at least a disinfection status of a device.